Freshman Year: Feudal University Part 1
by Marigold451
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Feudal University. He meets a girl during his freshman year and learns some important life lessons. While at a masquerade ball, he falls in love with a mysterious girl who claims she knows him. Will they have their happily ever after?
1. Newbies: Inuyasha

Great. Beginning of a new year at a new school (Feudal U) as a new kid. How could this day get anymore awkward? Oh, I know! Let's make all the new kids travel in a group and make sure the seniors stare the living hell out of the newbies! That should make them piss their pants and not make their day anymore awkward!

_There is an upside to all this, though, _I thought, _gettin' to meet some hot new chicks. Speaking of hot chicks, _I thought, scanning the group of 25 new students. _There's one I'd like to see later, if you know what I mean._

Tuning out the 'tour guide', I filtered to the back so I would have an easier time moving next to the hot girl. She had raven colored hair and fair skin. She wore blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a yellow tank-top that looked mighty fine on her. She looked like she was trying to tune out the counselor, too. Then, I noticed she had her earphones in one ear and was whispering to a girl beside her.

The girl next to her wasn't nearly as pretty, but wasn't too plain, either. She wore black basketball shorts, blue converse, and a white tee that said 'Hollister'. She was keeping her hair out of her face with a-

"Oof!" I grunted as I ran into a burly boy in front of me.

He turned around, giving me the evil eye. "Hey, bro. Watch it!"

I wasn't about to get intimidated by this guy when-

"Mr. Takahashi! Would you like to share that with us?" The head counselor, Mr. Bankotsu, asked. He didn't seem at all thrilled that I hadn't been paying attention.

"No, Mr. Bankotsu. Just asking this nice man here," I clasped the burly boy's shoulder, making sure my claws dug into his skin, "what his major was."

The hot girl muttered something like, "Sure he did," and snickered into her hand.

"Miss Higurashi, do you have something you would like to add to Mr. Takahashi's discussion?"

Sweet! I had her last name! _Now, let's see if I can get her first name and a number…_

"No, sir," she blushed, "just thought I'd let you continue your discussion on how important it is to be in the dorms on time at night; not come in after curfew."

Mr. Bankotsu raised a brow at this. I guess he was impressed he had a pupil who actually paid attention. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi. Now, as I was explaining -"

It was rather easy to tune him out again as he droned on about classes, the campus, restaurants, blah, blah, blah. I took this opportunity to try and get _her_ attention, as I slinked around a few more people to get next to _her_.

The athletic girl next to the hot one whispered something and she turned around.

When she did, I lost my words. She was prettier up close. And she smelled good, too, like cherry blossoms: nice and sweet. I resisted a sudden urge to wrap her in my arms.

"Uh," I said, still at a loss for words.

"Uh, yourself." Damn. She was a feisty one.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself completely as, uh, you already know m-my last name," I stuttered, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi." I extended my hand to have her shake it, hoping she wouldn't realize how bad I was shaking. She was _hot_.

I think she heard my knees knocking. "Um, nice to meet you. Kagome Higurashi," she shook my hand, "and this is Sango."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, too." I turned to Sango, "Hey, Sango." I said.

Sango turned around and acted surprised that there was a person talking to her. "Oh, hi!" In her left hand was a cell phone.

_That's why she acted so surprised. Then who'd Kagome turn around to see when Sango whispered to her?_

"Hey, Miroku! Just leaving you a message; again. You're missing freshman stuff. Hurry up and get here. TTYL!" She hung up.

_Who says TTYL?_ I thought. _Must be some girl thing…_

"Who's Miroku?" I asked.

Kagome spoke, "Sango's boyfriend."

"No he's not! He's a lewd douche bag that's really grabby! _We_ are _not_ dating!" she huffed.

I would have to meet this Miroku. Maybe he could give me some pointers… not that I'd be thinking about that with a beautiful girl in front of me…

"Kagome! Sango!" someone shouted.

Both girls whirled around at the sound of their names.

"Ayame!" The girls ran to her as she appeared in the doorway. I had nothing to do, so I followed.

Both girls gave her a hug and I stood, waiting.

"Who's that?" I heard Ayame ask as she gave Kagome a hug. The only reason I heard was because of my demon ears which sat atop my head.

"Ayame, this is Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed my hand and, more or less, dragged me to her.

"Isn't he a cute one!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Who you callin' cute?" a gruff voice asked behind me.

"Just you, Kouga-bear!" She looked down and said 'Kouga-bear' as loud as she could because she knew he hated that nickname.

'Kouga-bear' grabbed his, girlfriend?, and pulled her in for a kiss.

_Uhhh…_ Kissing doesn't normally bother me, but this was just short of eating each others' faces.

Kagome and Sango suddenly found the floor very interesting, as I did.

When I looked at the floor, I realized Kagome was still holding my hand. Not that I minded…

She was alarmed, too, to find I hadn't let go of her hand and struggled to let go without hurting my feelings. She let go, but was still blushing bright pink. It was a good look on her.

'Kouga-bear' and Ayame finally stopped kissing. He held his hand out for me to shake as Ayame introduced us.

Kouga grunted. "So you're Inuyasha. Figures…" He pulled me in for a 'bro' hug.

_Not awkward…_

After the 'bro' hug, Kouga asked, "Yo, Sango! Where's Miroku? He sleep in late again?"

Sango looked up. "No. He's trying to skip today; but this time, his excuse was a funeral. And I'm not the _only_ one who would know…" She looked pissed at Kouga for a moment, then stormed through the doors muttering, "Perverted, ball-sucking, liar! Why can't he just-" She was stopped by a guy with black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his head.

"My dear Sango! You wouldn't have just been talking about me, would you have?" The guy held his arms out for a hug, which Sango turned down.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sango, my dear, I came to see you!" he said, reaching for her arse.

She slapped him before he got close, the sound ringing through the halls.

"My beloved Sango, why so violent?" He rubbed his face where there was a red handprint, knowing the pain was worth it.

_Must do that more often if she just slaps him…_ I thought.

"Who's the new guy?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Welcome to the circle, bro."

Another 'bro' hug.

"So ho long's this 'orientation' thing supposed to last?" I asked Kagome.

"Not much longer, but I hear they hold the students over 30 minutes more. Maybe we'll get lucky…"

_We… I like the sound of that!_

Our group talked for a few more minutes, until I realized the rest of the freshmen had disappeared.

"Uh," I smoothly asked Kagome, "where's the rest of the new kids getting a tour?"

Kagome looked surprised, "Oh, gosh, I didn't even realize-"

"You'll be fine," a sweet voice said behind me.

I was starting to think I'd met enough people today when Rin appeared next to Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Rin." I said, not bothering to acknowledge my half-brother who was a sophomore at the university.

Sesshomaru gave me a look inviting me to hug Rin, then get beaten up afterward. I gave her one anyway.

"Guys this is Rin and," I cringed when I said his name, "her boyfriend Sesshomaru. Rin, this is Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku." I introduced them with a swift hand signal in their direction.

"Hi!" Rin said really enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru just grunted his greeting. He looked at Kouga and asked why he was hanging out with a hanyou like me.

"Just met him. Don't really approve, but Ayame does, so I guess I have to hang out with this half-breed."

Sesshomaru grinned his approval (yeah, he grinned!) at Kouga. I have a feeling the only reason was because Sesshomaru could smell the youkai coming from Kouga.

Kouga's a wolf demon, who smells terrible, while Sesshomaru's a dog demon. I'm half dog demon. That's what makes me a hanyou instead of a youkai. Sesshomaru also says it's what makes me weak, being half human. I think he's weak 'cause he fell in love with a human, just like Pops.

Sango asked, "Rin, how do you know Inuyasha?"

Rin replied, "Oh. I know Inuyasha because he's Sesshomaru's half-brother."

I had been hoping to keep that bit of information from Kagome. I glared at Rin.

Sesshomaru groaned. "Did you have to tell them, Rin? I was hoping you wouldn't tell them I was related to that half-breed!" He said 'half-breed' with as much disgust as he could.

"I was only being nice and letting them know ahead of time. In case they come over and see you fighting and trying to kill each other, as always. I thought I'd warn them."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I'd win that battle, if you and _his_ parents didn't interfere."

I growled, "Sesshomaru, we both know that ain't true! You know I could whoop your arse with my hands tied behind my back!"

Kagome stepped between us, grabbing my ear and Sesshomaru's hair.

"Oww! Awe, Kagome, what the hell you do that for?" I grumbled. My ear was really starting to hurt.

Sesshomaru was surprised when the human grabbed his hair. "You wench! I, Sesshomaru, will not let a mere human defeat me!"

_Little late for that,_ I thought.


	2. Fluffy: Kagome

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any other characters, only the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>rainycandy101:<strong> Thanks for the first review! I'll cherish it always! I don't know if I'll put Kikyou in the story yet... And here's the update you wanted...

* * *

><p>I'm still a little embarrassed about holding Inuyasha's hand for so long when I introduced him to Ayame. I mean it wasn't that bad. His hand was warm and I felt sparks fly between us. I hope he did, too!<p>

Back to the present:

I stepped between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and grabbed Inuyasha's ear and Sesshomaru's hair.

"Oww! Awe, Kagome, what the hell you do that for?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru acted surprised when he finally noticed I'd grabbed his hair and was dragging him and Inuyasha away from Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Rin. "You wench! I, Sesshomaru, will not let a mere human defeat me!"

Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru talked about me being human.

While I dragged them, my mind started whirring. **I don't understand what's so bad about me being human. I know that if a 'strong' demon, like Sesshomaru (Inuyasha would kill me for thinking that!) falls in love with a human, like Rin, it leads to a hanyou, like Inuyasha. I understand you get a hanyou, but I don't get why falling in love with a human is so bad. I mean, if you love that person, it shouldn't matter if they're human, hanyou, or youkai. If Rin loves Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru loves Rin, I'm sure they could work something out…**

"Sesshomaru, why do you hate humans so much?" I had dragged them away so they would quit fighting (and I might get a chance to ask questions…).

"I don't **hate** humans because I love Rin. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, you seem to hate Inuyasha because of his **human** characteristics, like how he can show emotions."

Inuyasha piped up, "Yeah, and I think it's funny that you claim to hate humans, yet, you're in love with one!"

"Well, I-" Sesshomaru looked down to contemplate what was being said.

"Also," I added, "if you and Rin have a kid, it would be a hanyou,** just like Inuyasha.** I've got a feeling you don't want demons picking on your kid. That is if you ever have one with Rin."

While Sesshomaru was still thinking over what had just been said, I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took him back over to where Sango was explaining how to kill a certain demon. She learned that as an extracurricular last school year. She seemed really proud that she could exterminate youkai.

Sesshomaru wandered over eventually, leaving with Rin.

"Guys, Sesshy and I need to get to class. We'll see you after school. Later!" She grabbed 'Shessy's' hand while Sesshomaru mumbled something like, "At least she didn't call me **Fluffy**!..."

Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"'Shesshy!' Oh my gosh, that's a good one!" Inuyasha said between gasps.

"Did you pick up what he said as he left? '**Fluffy**'?" Kouga laughed.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pretended to be Rin. "Sesshy and I need to go to class." Inuyasha and Miroku slowly walked down the hall. Inuyasha looked pouty, like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

Ayame, Sango, and I just stared as our friends went crazy. It was kinda funny, but this was taking it overboard.

Ayame and I cleared our throats, hoping it would get the boys' attention. It didn't. Sango took matters into her own, uh, hand.

The ringing of flesh connecting with flesh rang through the halls, again.

I guess Inuyasha and Kouga didn't want to get slapped, so they quit horsing-around and hid behind me and Ayame.

"Sango, my dear, do you always have to forcefully get my attention? You realize you can simply say my name and I'll respond,"

"I have to get you attention the way I know that will surely work. Otherwise, I'd be calling your name for eternity."

Leave it to Miroku to make something out of nothing."So you admit we have a future together?" Miroku put on his pervy grin. He had sparkles in his eyes.

"What? That didn't come out right. I only meant-"

Miroku interrupted, "Then just what were you saying, my dear Sango?" He made his pervy grin wider, if that's possible.

Sango blushed. "I'll tell you later… when we're more **alone**…" She lifted her brow when she said 'alone'.

Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and I all got wide eyes.

Sango, finally understanding what she had said, widened her eyes.

"Miroku, that's not what I meant either!"

Miroku walked a little ways to Sango and picked her up bridal style, still with his pervy grin on his face.

"Miroku, put me down!" she said beating his chest.

He carried her to the janitorial closet knowing no one would find them in there. He turned around, with his grin still on his face, and closed the door on an objecting Sango.


	3. Adrenaline Rush: Sango

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Miroku or Sango, or the rest of the gang.**

* * *

><p><strong>thecurrioflife16<strong> - (sorry about your name! stupid edit thingy won't let me put dots between the words!) i'll try to update again this week, but someone in my mom's family died monday. i'll see if i can write another chapter. it'd be updated by thursday because the funeral's friday.

* * *

><p><strong>cscott2<strong> - haha! thnx! ;) i hope fluffy's okay, too!

* * *

><p>now, to get on with the fluff part of the story... and i know, it's a REALLY short chapter. i'll make the future ones a LOT longer... that, i can promise...<p>

* * *

><p>"Miroku, put me down!" I said beating his chest.<p>

He carried me to the janitor's closet and turned around once he put me down.

"Miroku, I don't like the look in your eyes! Just stop giving me that look! It's creeping me-"

He put his finger to my lips to silence me and closed the door.

"Hush, my dear Sango! They might hear us! I'm glad I came to school today. Well, after you called me."

"Miroku, I…" He put his lips on mine to silence me. I closed my eyes and was startled at the first thought in my head:

_Hey, this isn't so bad. He's rather tender and careful when it comes to kissing. I wonder what else about him I don't know about-_

I felt a small, but gentle pressure on my arse.

I considered slapping him, but I didn't want the kiss to end. His lips felt perfect: soft, lush, and gentle. I felt my tongue go between his lips, surprising myself and Miroku.

We broke apart and I breathed in a huge breath of him. He had on Halston Z-14 and had attempted at a breath mint.

He leaned in and I closed the gap. This time, he didn't bother going so gently. Miroku was gentle, just not as gentle as the first kiss.

Feeling his lips on mine and his hand on my arse, we gradually kicked it up a notch. I wrapped one arm around his head, my fingers running through his hair. Well, as much as I could run my fingers through it, considering it was in a ponytail. My other arm was clutching his hip, keeping us close together.

Miroku had one hand on my arse while the other was around my waist.

His tongue entered my mouth, giving me a full taste of wintergreen. He ran his tongue over my teeth, inviting me to a party in his mouth.

I sighed as his tongue left and rested my forehead against a kissing Miroku's chest.

_Wow… this is something that almost didn't happen, _I thought.

We started up again and I was surprised when it was Miroku who pulled away.

_Did I bite his tongue? Did I pull his hair? Did I push into his hip too hard?_

"Wow…," was all Miroku said. He still had his hand on my arse.

I whispered to Miroku, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you just… I thought you'd fight me, but you didn't. Why?"

"Honestly, I think I enjoyed it a little too much," I said giggling.

"I was that good, huh?"

"Don't get full of it! And you didn't have to pull away…" I reached up and gently bit his lip.

He moaned.

"Turning you on, am I?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Maybe a little bit," he said, returning my bite.

"Oh, and Miroku: I'd thought you'd like to know that I think PDA's are fine: holding hands, the occasional kiss, etcetera. Just when you touch me in public, it doesn't quite have the same affect on me. A slap or a kiss on the cheek? Depends on my moods, but, regardless, toughing me is fine, as long as we're **alone**." He kissed his acknowledgements on my neck, trailing to my lips.

I asked, "Miroku, what are all the kisses for?" I laughed nervously.

Between kisses, he said, "And this was for the time you slapped me…so is that one… and that one…and that one… and that one…"

I giggled.

A sudden pounding on the door made me jump and, Miroku stopped kissing my neck.

"I wonder who that could be?" he said as he got the door, giving me another pervy grin.


	4. Forgetful: Kouga

When Miroku, opened the door, he seemed surprised to find Ayame and me waiting outside the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Miroku sounded like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Waiting for our turn," I said pulling Ayame in for a side hug.

She blushed. "Miroku, we knew what _you_ were up to, so Kouga here," she pushed me gently, "was worried for Sango's sake. He wanted to make sure you had room to breathe. We all know that closet's really tiny…"

Sango smoothed out her hair while Miroku put his arm around her waist.

"Who knew Kouga wouldn't be such an ass!" Sango said, smiling.

Ayame pushed Sango after wiggling out of my grasp. "He's not that bad! He's loving and caring and-"

"Gotcha, Ayame! I was just trying to be funny!" Sango held up her hands in surrender.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Sango!" Ayame apologized, giving Sango a hug.

_Geez… I wish she wouldn't react so strongly, sometimes. Well, she is hot when she's pissed…_

Ayame turned back to me, her red pigtails gently brushing her face. She smiled as she came over to give me a hug. Gosh, she was hot.

I leaned down to kiss her again when the new guy and Kagome walked over.

_Might as well show Kagome what she missed out on…_ I made eye contact with Kagome and made sure the kiss was heated and heavy.

I'm sure you're surprised that I like Kagome. Keh. Well, that dog-turd doesn't realize he's taking my chance away to get Kagome.

FLASHBACK:

When I was 15, Kagome and I met at a school event. We dated and stuff for two years. Everyone was surprised to learn that we hadn't mated yet. I was planning it, but Kagome was still thinking it over. I told them I was waiting for Kagome's yes.

On our 'two and a half year-a-versary', Kagome told me she couldn't date me anymore. She told me she'd found out about the drugs I'd done.

"Yeah, I was stupid, and decided I'd try some weed."

"Why didn't you tell me first? How long ago did you do that?"

I gulped. "uh, around three months ago at the party I took you to."

"I knew you were drunk, but I didn't know you were stoned!"

"The reason I didn't tell you was so you wouldn't get all mad at me, like you are now."

"too. Late," She said through clenched teeth.

END FLASHBACK:

Ayame seem surprised I was going so touchy-feely and decided to jump into my arms and wrap her legs around my waist. Not a good idea…

When she jumped, our heads made contact and I lost my balance, toppling backwards on Kagome. I twisted around, with Ayame now on my back, and fell on Kagome stomach first.

When it was over, I had Kagome beneath me with my legs between hers and, Ayame was clenching my chest so I could barely breathe.

_Who knew she could be so freaking strong?_ I thought, gasping for air.

Inuyasha hurriedly pulled Kagome from under me.

_Great; she's unconscious!_

I was on the ground now with Ayame still on my back. "Sweetheart," I said, my voice raspy, "you can let go now. I can't breathe!"

Ayame released me and got up to check on Kagome as I gasped for air.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I've never seen Ayame look like she was about to cry. "Did she hit her head?"

"I think she'll be fine,"

I turned as a man strode toward us.

"From the look of things, she hit her head a little on the way down. I'll carry her to the nurse's office."

I glared 'cause I had wanted to do that. And from the way Inuyasha was glaring, he had, too.

"And you are…?" Inuyasha asked for me.

"Just a man wanting to help a damsel in distress." he smiled, "I'm Naraku. I work on the campus as a 'doctor' of sorts. Can I use someone's shirt? Looks like her head is bleeding a little. No wonder she's unconscious."

I started to take my shirt off, but Inuyasha was faster. He handed it to Doc Naraku. I growled as I put my shirt back on.

"Now, I need someone to hold the shirt on her head," he motioned for me to do it since I looked eager to help, "yeah! That's it! You hold her head while I pick her up. Gently now," he said, lifting her off the ground.

I smirked to Inuyasha to prove I'd out-done his deed.

He growled. "Careful with her, Kouga. She's mine."

As we were walking away, I tuned my ears in on their conversation.

Miroku smirked. well, I could hear the smile in his voice, "So she'll bear you're children and not mine?"

Sango slapped him.

I winced.

"Are you jealous, my beloved?" Miroku asked. I could hear his brow raise as he asked the question.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. I don't have a freakin' clue where my dorm is or how the hell I get there!"

"So, you're not worried about Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"She'll be okay. She's pulled through worse things before," she said to Ayame, "and it wasn't your fault, Ayame."

I smelled the saline as Ayame talked and cried. "I was just trying to be a good girlfriend to Kouga and kiss him back and I guess I scared him and he stepped back and fell on Kagome and-" She finally let the tears Fall as she bawled and kept talking. "Oh, gosh, I can't believe I did that! Did you see how she was unconscious? And she was bleeding, too! Oh, gosh, I can't believe I did that," she repeated.

I heard Sango walk over to Ayame while I heard two people step back. _Probably Inuyasha and Miroku… I can see why they stepped back though. I can deal with angry girls, just not crying ones. Sure, get Ayame pissed, where her hair and eyes match, but throw me a crying Ayame… I just can't deal with the tears and the blubbering! Not that I'll ever admit that out loud…_ And from Inuyasha's and Miroku's scents, they were thinking the same thing.

I walked through a door with Doc Naraku and Kagome in my arms. She looked a little funny with a shirt wrapped around her head, but looked beautiful, regardless.

I breathed her in, but the doctor misinterpreted.

"She getting heavy? I can hold her if she's too much for you."

"Nah, I got her." _Why does the nurse's office have to be across campus?_

We walked a while longer in silence and entered the building. I held in a gag. _Uh, I hate this smell! Reminds me of hospitals._ I could smell antiseptics, a little urine and some blood.

The nurse recognized Naraku and led us behind her desk to a hallway.

"So, what's this one in here for?" the nurse asked as she lead us in a room.

I placed Kagome on the cot before answering. "Kinda a long story. In short she hit her head and passed out. Her head was bleeding so a guy took his shirt off to help." I spit the last sentence out in a rush. I didn't want to think about _him_.

While I was talking, the nurse checked on Kagome. "She looks like she's got a concussion, but that's it. Looks like she'll have to stay here a while until she wakes up." And with that, the nurse walked out.

Kagome rolled over and muttered, "Inuyasha." She rolled back over and furrowed her brow like she was trying to remember something. Her eyes fluttered open. "Inuyasha?" she called, looking from Naraku to me and back again.

"no. don't you remember what happened? You hit your head."

"Uh… No… Am I supposed to know you…?" she said, pointing to me.


End file.
